Perfect Race
by bluecabbage
Summary: A.U. very OOC Yumi's an elf, and Ulrich's a human prince set to marry Princess Aelita. What will happen when the two meet defying both duty and honor. Rated just to be on the safe side. U&Y, J&A, slight O&Y Chapter 4 uploaded!
1. Chapter One

AN: This is an A.U., which means the characters are going to be OOC!!!!!! **A.U. means Alternate Universe!!!!!!!** I can do what I want with this!!!!!!!! And if you say anything, I'll come and get you!!!!!!!! I was bored…..

Yumi sighed as she pulled her shoulder length black hair into a butterfly clip. Straitening her long silver dress she frowned at her reflection in the moonlight pool at her feet. Reaching out to a waist high rock beside her she grabbed a gold ear cuff. With slender, pale hands she fastened the cuff to her long pointed ear. A small butterfly, matching the one on the clip, dangled from the cuff by a gold chain.

"Lady Yumi, you look beautiful!" An elf walked forward and smiled. His hair was blond with a dash of purple which stood on end defying gravity. His purple robes were dull and his feet bare.

Blushing Yumi made her way across the forest floor to the elf's side. "Odd." She smiled and Odd turned uncomfortably.

"Lady Yumi, allow me to escort you to your horse?"

"Of course Odd."

Ulrich watched from a stone tower as the parade of white horses approached the gates of the castle. "Father, they are here." He mumbled gloomily as he stood and straightened his black coat.

"Good." The older man smiled and patted his son on the back. "Let's go then shall we?"

Yumi's eyes glittered excitedly as she dismounted her horse, ignoring Odd's offering hand she walked briskly. Smiling sadly Odd stroked his Lady's horse and whispered, "I suppose that's what I love about her."

The castle was old but grand. Yumi felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked around at the splendor. Of course it wasn't as rich nor as graceful as the palace of the elves but then again, that life had never really suited Yumi. The crowd around her was fascinating and she contented herself to sit on a stone bench and observe them.

The elves, most of whom she knew very well stood tall above the rest and glowed with a royal elegance. The dwarfs, rough looking but jolly stood the shortest their eyes twinkling merrily. Then there were the humans. They were what really captivated Yumi. She admired their defiant bravery and refusal to be considered the weaker race despite their lack of magical assistance.

How many nights had she dreamed of their world? So unlike her own and yet so appealing. Perhaps it was the way they worked till they could work no more to not only enjoy life but to keep it or maybe it was the shortness of their lives that invited her to wonder what exactly forever held for her.

The crowed had thinned as the partygoers made their way into the ballroom. Yumi spotted Odd and waved. He smiled and offered her his arm, which she took happily. Together they walked into the ballroom. Yumi loved dancing, the sensation of gliding across the marble floor caused her heart to beat a bit faster.

To her disappointment however no one was dancing. Though the room was more than big enough for the three thousand present it seemed extremely packed. What was everyone looking at? Yumi craned her neck to get a better look.

"Oh!" She gasped as the human King descended the staircase accompanied by a young man who could only be described as gorgeous. Brown eyes locked on hers and she blushed without knowing why. Odd reached for her hand and squeezed it. She ignored him.

The King and his son were enveloped into the crowd and she sighed. Yumi noted her beating heart with amusement and turned to Odd. He had a distant look on his face and was staring straight at her. She blushed and poked his nose, just like she always did when they were younger. Odd jumped at her electrifying touch and smiled. "M'lady would you care to dance?"

"Of course Odd."

The music was brilliant and Odd was a wonderful dancer but Yumi felt restless. She could only think of that man with the King. Of course he must be the prince engaged to marry the Elven princess Aelita. They would be a lovely couple, Yumi mused. Aelita was delicate and polite. She was beautiful and smart and strong, everything that made a good queen. She would match the prince's defiant brown eyes, muscular body, and…wait she didn't know anything about him! What right had she to say they would be a good match.

'Well, I can always find out.' Yumi grinned mischievously. "Odd, would you excuse me for a moment. My feet are sore from dancing."

"That is most unlike you Lady Yumi but of course." He smiled a little and watched her walk away.

"Ah Yumi!" The King smiled as she approached. "My favorite little Elf! Well look at you! I suppose I can't call you little anymore." He chuckled.

Ulrich looked over from where he was standing. The girl who was talking to him frowned and walked away angrily. His eyes fell on Yumi and he took a step closer, just to hear what the Elf and his father were talking about.

"Sir," Yumi blushed and bowed. "I pray that you are in good health."

"I most certainly am little Yumi! My heart is filled with joy that my overgrown boy of a son is to marry and become a man! I have been King for too long. I have met with Princess Aelita she is a wonderful child but I know little more then that."

"Oh! Princess Aelita is gorgeous. But I suppose you realized that when you first met her." Yumi smiled proudly, "She is very smart and the best archer of her age. I only hope that your son is worthy of her?"

The King laughed and beckoned to Ulrich. "You are a cheeky little Elf! Had you been younger I would most definitely have spanked you." Yumi blushed but the King took no notice, "This is Ulrich, actually it is a wonder that you never met him before. You've been company to me enough times."

Yumi nodded and laughed. She bowed to Ulrich and allowed her eyes to linger on his face for a moment before turning back to the king.

Ulrich frowned and nodded to the Elf. She was pretty but then most elves were. Parties like this bored him and so did all of the silly girls that came with it.

"You'll have to excuse his rudeness. Ulrich is feeling a little ill tonight."

"I'm feeling just fine." Ulrich replied angrily.

Yumi laughed, "You heard him, he's feeling just fine! That's why he won't be able to say no when I ask him to dance!"

"Uh?" Ulrich glared back at his father as Yumi dragged him

Yumi laughed as Ulrich placed his hands on her waist and sighed. "You don't have to act so bored." She teased. Removing her hands from his neck she reached down and slid his hands more comfortably on her waist.

Suddenly Ulrich wasn't so bored and jerked away. "Oh come now, your not married yet! And besides, I just KNOW you're a good dancer. And I NEVER pass up a good dance." She winked and pulled him closer to the center of the dance floor.

The music's pace picked up and they were off. Gliding across the marble floor like water, hours passed and Odd watched miserably, turning down every invitation to dance. Finally the crowd thinned and even the moonlight that filtered through the large glass windows had begun to tiret. "Wow." Yumi whispered looking up into Ulrich's face.

He stared at her, brown eyes against black. And then he smiled, and Yumi's heart flip flopped in place and her knees felt weak. "That all you can say?" Her ran his hand up her torso to her chin. "Guess I'll see you around then?"

Blushing furiously Yumi nodded and turned and ran quickly up the stairs and into a long hallway. She hadn't exactly been invited, but she doubted that the King would have changed anything in the room she usually stayed in. Finally she stopped in front of a white door. She ran her hands over the butterfly carving and smiled.

Opening the door she flung herself on to her feather soft bed and sighed. Hesitantly she reached a hand up to her cheek. "God I must be so red." She laughed and buried her head in her pillow.

"Why?" Odd walked into the doorway, after all Yumi had left the door open.

"Oh Odd!" Yumi jumped off of her bed and threw her arms around him. He blushed but didn't move. "I think I'm in love!"

Odd pulled away his face a mix of hurt and disgust. "The Prince? Lady Yumi he's engaged! And you've only known him for a few hours!"

"I thought you would be happy Odd! I admit it's a short time to claim that I have fallen in love but, oh it was amazing. Even though our feet were still on the ground I felt as if we were flying! The only people in the world! And his hands, his chest, everytime we touched I felt as if I was on fire! Odd, if this isn't love then what could it be?"

"Lady Yumi, perhaps you have had a few too many drinks, or perhaps this is some fleeting passion, a faze. But Lady Yumi you are not in love with this…this…human!" He looked at his feet. "You can't be." He added softly.

"So what if he is a human?" Yumi cried her face burning with anger. "Aelita is marrying him! And she is the pride of the Elven race! How come she gets him! It isn't fair Odd! And I don't need you telling me about how I feel!"

Odd mumbled an apology and left, closing the door behind him. Yumi sighed and sunk to her knees. "Odd, I really don't want to lose you right now. You're the greatest friend I have."

Odd sighed and slid down the wall burying his head in his hands. "You'll never lose me Yumi, but I'm afraid I'll never even have you."

AN: bursts out laughing Odd is so OOC it's great! Just try to picture him saying those lines.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Woot! Another chapter! All in the same night too! Seriously I must be among the ten people in the world who write a story during a sleepover with friends they haven't seen in months. But hey, I got bored of looking at erm...interesting pics on the internet. I'm a good girl I am!  
  
"Lady Yumi! It is time for you to wake! The ceremony is about to begin."  
  
"Go away!" Yumi through her pillow at the maid  
  
"Please Lady Yumi." Yumi sat up straight.  
  
"Odd?! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom! I'm not properly dressed and..."  
  
"C'mon Yumi." He smiled making Yumi smile back. This was the Odd she liked so much, the one who didn't insist on saying her title before her name.  
  
"You're in a good mood." Yumi commented as she stood up and began to get dressed.  
  
"And your too forward." Odd blushed and turned away. Soon she was dressed and taking Odd's arm they made their way to the palace garden.  
  
Yumi smiled and waved to Odd as she skipped down the path alone. Only the closest female friends of the bride-to-be were aloud at the purifying ceremony. To be truthful, Yumi was rather surprised she had been invited to such an important and meaningful event. Although she was friendly enough with Princess Aelita she had never considered her anything more then the Princess.  
  
It had been weeks since the ball and Yumi had thought of Prince Ulrich constantly. However, her heart didn't ache with the pain of being away from him like the girl's in the books she read. Maybe Odd was right...and it was just a fleeting passion...  
  
She shook her head and smiled brightly as Aelita and a few other elves called out her name. "So, Aelita! You excited?"  
  
Aelita smiled sadly and nodded. Yumi frowned, "Something you're not telling me?"  
  
Glancing around nervously Aelita nodded. "Excuse me, ladies, I need to talk to Lady Yumi in private."  
  
"Yeah? So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well uh, Yumi I know we're not exactly the best of friends but...I don't know, I really feel like I can talk to you."  
  
Yumi smiled as she didn't know what else to do.  
  
"You see I...I don't want to marry Prince Ulrich."  
  
Yumi stared in disbelief. "Why not?! He's gorgeous and an amazing dancer and he's...he's just wonderful!"  
  
Aelita raised an eyebrow but didn't question Yumi's reaction. "I..." Yumi nodded encouragingly "I love someone else, an elf from a different clan. His name is Jeremie, but he doesn't have royal blood and..."  
  
"Your father, the King, needs you to strengthen the alliance with the humans." Yumi smiled, "There's no problem then! King Setieth, bless his name, is a good strong king and a proud father. He would not force you to do something you didn't want to do. As for the King of the humans, he is a kind and wise ruler and would not let a simple marriage, or lack of one, affect his terms of alliance."  
  
"You speak so confidently. I don't know if it would be that simple. The Kings may be sensible and willing to let the marriage die but there are others of power who strongly support the arrangement. There's more then alliance here too. This could be the start of a new race. Halflings. They've existed before but never before have the Elves and humans lived so closely. It is possible that one day the two races may even become one."  
  
"Oh who cares! You don't love him so you shouldn't have to marry him."  
  
"I'll think about what you said Yumi but...I don't know." Aelita shook her head and then hugged a startled Yumi. "Thank you Lady Yumi."  
  
"Not a problem my princess.  
  
The rest of the ceremony passed smoothly and Yumi found herself enjoying herself. However when she was alone, in her favorite clearing in the forest, she felt the pain.  
  
It was like being stabbed by a dull wooden knife. The kind children use to practice. Ulrich would marry Aelita, and he would be hers but she would never be his. It wasn't fair! Why did she get the prince? Yumi sobbed as she sat with her back to a large and old tree.  
  
Ulrich stared into his mirror and adjusted his cloak. Satisfied he turned and made his way to the stables where his father was waiting.  
  
"Ulrich my son!" The King greeted from his position on a large red pony. The King was fat, as many human rulers are, and therefore he required a big strong horse. The Red was perfect.  
  
A gray mare whinnied and Ulrich smiled. There was his horse. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear stroking her neck. Finally he mounted and followed his father and The Red into the forest.  
  
"We have much to discuss son. I am afraid that I am giving you power at a rather uncomfortable time. The trolls have long been our enemy and they are deeply insulted by the elves disrespect for their offer of alliance. This leaves us in a situation that isn't exactly pleasant. While I do not believe they will start war with us, there numbers are too few, we need to be prepared for the attacks of individual clans and families. I want you to be careful."  
  
Ulrich remained silent, staring strait ahead.  
  
The King frowned and continued. "I suppose you know where this is going. I worry for Aelita too, and any children you will have in the future. I hope it will be a good many – ow" The King was cut short by an elbow to his gut. "I'm only teasing boy! Anyway, I think it would be wise, if after the wedding, you and Princess, Queen as she will be, Aelita relocate. To the Polar Palace."  
  
"What?!" Ulrich shouted in disgust. "Father, I despise that ice prison!"  
  
"Yes but so do the trolls! Not for long, the foul beasts have rather short attention spans but...please son, only say it out of concern."  
  
"Father you worry too much."  
  
The King sighed.  
  
"Fine, if it makes you feel any better, after the wedding, I'll lie low for a bit, go on a long training trip to some obscure island in the eastern sea."  
  
"The Polar Palace would be better."  
  
"..." Ulrich clicked his tongue and his horse moved into a steady trot.  
  
'The wedding is in three days. I can't believe it." Yumi sighed and absent-mindedly twirled her horse's mane. Odd chatted happily beside her but she heard little of what he said.  
  
"Lady Yumi!? Are you listening Yumi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Odd. My mind was...somewhere else." Yumi smiled and Odd shook his head.  
  
"I was asking if you had remembered to pack enough clothing for the trip we're to take after the wedding."  
  
"Don't be such a worry wart of course I packed enough."  
  
Odd glanced at the pack mule that traveled behind them and shook his head. "Yumi we're going to be gone for a month. You've packed maybe a weeks worth."  
  
"A month?! What the hell are we going to do for a whole month?"  
  
"Lady Yumi please try to pay attention when I tell you things."  
  
"Sorry Odd. So where are we going?"  
  
Odd gaped in disbelief. "Your kidding."  
  
"Haha?"  
  
"We're going to Tanglewood Island home to the Mystics."  
  
"Oh really?" Yumi smiled, "I remember I went there many years ago, with my father. The trees were so tall I couldn't believe it!" She laughed sadly and Odd looked away.  
  
Three days, he had three days left and then he would be King, worse then that, he would be married. It wasn't marriage itself that scared him, it was the idea of being married to someone he didn't love. He barely even knew Aelita.  
  
Ulrich frowned and released another arrow. It hit the target, it usually did.  
  
That girl from the ball, the one who knew his father, he just couldn't get her out of his head. It was weird; he had only been with her for a few hours yet he could remember her face perfectly. Her laughter, her voice still echoed in his head. He wanted to hear that voice again, to see that face again.  
  
"I suppose I will." He said to himself. After all, she would most likely be attending the wedding. "I don't want to see her then..."  
  
"Who?" The King walked up behind him.  
  
"No one!" Ulrich turned quickly and scowled.  
  
The King sighed and forced a smile. "Ulrich, you really should be looking forward to this wedding. Aelita is a beautiful woman who will bear you strong healthy children. King isn't all that bad either, there are plenty of perks!"  
  
Ulrich fired another arrow.  
  
"Ulrich!?" He knew that voice...he turned quickly and saw her. Standing there with a smile on her face, a smile saved only for him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

End Chapter 2, how'd you like it? Leave me a review please!


	3. Chapter Three

"Yumi?!"  
  
"Hi Ulrich." Yumi smiled, "One of the maids told me you had an archery field. I thought I'd check it out."  
  
Odd watched from a ways back and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well yeah. This is it. Do you have a bow?"  
  
"Yeah I got it right here. Hehe, who knew you could talk so much? When I was last with you, you hardly spoke at all." She laughed and Ulrich blushed.  
  
"I-I have to go. Duty calls." He said grimly.  
  
Yumi frowned and reached out and grabbed his arm. Odd took a step forward. "I-um, I really want to see you again, before the wedding."  
  
Ulrich nodded, thinking fast he checked to make sure no one was around. Odd hid himself behind a bush." Ulrich leaned in so Yumi could feel his breath on her cheek. "Meet by the lake tonight when the light in the West Tower turns off." Yumi blushed and nodded.   
  
Smiling Ulrich turned and walked towards the castle. Odd strolled up casually. "Ah, Lady Yumi! I was looking for you." His tone was cold. "Did you have a nice chat with the soon-to-be King?"  
  
Yumi looked questioningly at him and nodded. "Yes, we were talking about the archery targets."  
  
Odd frowned. "Well my Lady it is time you retreat to your room. You have been on horse back long enough to earn you an early night."  
  
"Odd?"  
  
"My Lady." Odd turned and walked back to the castle, leaving Yumi with no choice but to follow.  
  
In her room she puzzled over Odd's odd behavior. ((AN: No pun intended, )) Why did he seem so angry? Soon however her thoughts turned to Ulrich and the adventure tonight would surely bring. Her heart fluttered at the thought and she blushed into her pillow as she lay in her bed, too excited to sleep.  
  
Every now and then she rushed over to the open window and craned her neck to see the West Tower. The light was still on. Sighing she sank back onto her bed and tried to sleep.  
  
Ulrich paced his room nervously. His room was located in The West Tower which was directly above the servant's quarters. The servants were always the last to go to sleep. When finally all was quiet he put out the candles and silently crept down the hall.  
  
Odd listened carefully. He was hiding behind a large suit of armor outside of Prince Ulrich's room. Soon his heard the footsteps and Odd scowled as Ulrich walked passed. 'Bastard! How dare he toy with Yumi's heart! The arrogant fool overlooks the fact he is already engaged. Forgive me Yumi but I do this only for your sake.' He paused and guiltily wondered how much of his last statement was true. Jealousy is an ugly thing and consumes even the fairest dove at some time.  
  
Yumi gasped as the light in the tower went out. She rushed over the mirror and checked her reflection. She was dressed simply in a light blue dress. Her hair was down and gleamed in the candlelight. Black eyes danced excitedly and the moonlight caused her fair skin to glow. She smiled, her soft lips painted red like a rose. Shuddering nervously she snuffed out the candle and quietly opened her door.  
  
The castle was a maze of hallways and doors. When finally Yumi found her way outside she began to doubt Ulrich would still be waiting. She hurried down the damp grassy hill to the lake. She looked around.  
  
He wasn't there. Yumi let out a sigh and sank to her knees. 'How stupid can you get? Why would the Prince of humans, soon to be King and husband to the most beautiful Elf in the Lyoko want to see me?' A tear ran down her cheek smearing her blush. Her careful preparations didn't matter now, she hated blush and lipstick but she had so desperately wanted to look beautiful.  
  
"Yumi?" Yumi lifted her head and gazed into Ulrich's laughing brown eyes. "You were crying." He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. Without a word she stood, her face was only a few inches from his yet neither blushed. They stared at each other for a long while. Yumi thought she would faint with nerves.  
  
Ulrich couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything but stare at the jewel before him. He smiled at the sight of her smeared blush and his heart beat fast. Her scent was amazing. Why had he never noticed before? It didn't smell like any perfume he knew, it was like a magnolia tree in full bloom. And her lips they were so red, slightly parted, and oh so perfect. Suddenly he wanted to kiss her, to hold her and never let her go.  
  
He raised a hand and gently caressed her cheek with a finger. She shuddered and closed her eyes. He leaned in and their lips met. Yumi would have gasped at the sensation of his touch but Ulrich was kissing her too passionately to allow such a thing. His tongue, oh gods when did his tongue enter her mouth. She reached up and ran her fingers through his brown hair. Holy shit she felt good. It was even better then dancing, better then anything she had ever imagined.  
  
"Ulrich!" A strong male voice called out. The two parted quickly and stared in horror.  
  
The King frowned and Odd looked down nervously. Ulrich took a protective step in front of Yumi and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What have you done? You foolish boy!" The King's face was red with rage. "H-how dare you! You could ruin everything! Your marriage, your title, the alliance! I just can't believe you could be so stupid! And you Yumi! I thought you were above such things! Fooling around with an already engaged man! I invited you into my home out of the kindness of my heart and you repay me like this!"  
  
Yumi let out a sob and Ulrich could feel her shaking behind him. "Leave Yumi out of this! It's my fault! I asked her to come!"  
  
"No!" Yumi moved so she was standing next to Ulrich, "I'm sorry. Good King I beg of you to forgive me. I have shamed my people for the sake of my foolish heart. I never meant for this to happen." Her tears flowed freely and the King's rage slowly faded.  
  
"Dearest Yumi, I can not offer you any consolation for your actions were unacceptable but you are like the daughter I never had. I will forgive you for nothing has come from your foolishness." He paused and looked straight at her. "This time. And you boy! You will leave the day after your wedding and never again shall you betray my trust and Aelita's heart. Of that I shall make sure." With that he turned and left.  
  
Yumi's eyes fell on Odd. "Odd? Did you…how could…"  
  
Odd took a step forward, "Yumi,"  
  
"No! Don't touch me! You….I hate you!" She screamed as she fled to the castle.  
  
Ulrich frowned and nodded to Odd. "Goodnight." He said coldly brushing passed.   
  
Odd stared at his hands choking back tears. "Yumi…."  
  
Yumi awoke unrested and unhappy. She stayed in bed crying till the sun was high and a knock disturbed her silence. Clumsily she made her way across the floor and threw open the door.  
  
"Odd." She frowned.  
  
Odd took a step forward and blocked the door from shutting. "Lady Yumi. I apologize. I never would have you so upset. I beg for your forgiveness and put myself entirely at your mercy."  
  
"Oh Odd," Yumi sobbed throwing her arms around the startled Elf she sobbed into his chest. Inside Odd's heart cried along with her.  
  
"Aelita, you look marvelous!"  
  
"Thank you King. I am honored to be in your presence."  
  
"Now now daughter please!" The King chuckled merrily before coughing. His eyes turned serious. "Odd, Aelita, I have requested you be here to discuss a very important matter that will soon be left in your hands. The trolls have formed an alliance with the Aturk Goblin Clan. The Aturk are much more organized then any other Goblin Clan and are better supplied too. I have heard word that they plan to start war against us."  
  
Aelita's eyes widened. "So of course we will not leave after the wedding?"  
  
"No, no, you will still leave, but it may be for a shortened time. I will continue to rule for a few weeks, see if I can't find a way to sooth the Aturk's anger. The Aturk do love gold. I will summon you when and if you are needed."  
  
Ulrich frowned, "Father, I do not like leaving at a time of war. King or not I want to fight."  
  
"Want to or not you will go! The Aturk are smart, assassination attempts are to be expected and I won't not do anything to protect you and Aelita."  
  
"We don't need to be protected!" Ulrich protested.  
  
"Do not disobey me!" The King bellowed.   
  
Ulrich scowled and pushed away his chair. "Fine." He muttered and walked out of the room. Aelita stared after him.  
  
AN: So has anyone noticed that the King of the humans doesn't have a name? I was too lazy to make one up. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Well, after some, really enthusiastic reviews shudders I've decided to get around to updating. I do apologize for the delay, I have been super busy this summer. Between goalkeeping camp, to school soccer camp, to tournaments and work I've had little time to work on this. Plus I'm stuck in a good old writer's block. grumbles  
  
Ulrich sighed miserably, his breath fogging the oval window. Outside was a beautiful day. He should have been out there hunting, or riding, or something! But no, he was being punished as if he were a little child.  
  
A knock on his door caused him to groan and put a hand on his head. "Come in!" he shouted.  
  
Aelita opened the door quietly and knelt down beside him. "Prince Ulrich? You seem troubled. Shall I help relieve you of your stress?" She smiled and began to rub his shoulders.  
  
"Princess Aelita! I thought better of you."  
  
"And so you should! I plan to leave here as pure as I was when I arrived."  
  
Ulrich blushed a little but Aelita didn't notice. "You don't love me." She stated simply.  
  
"A-Aelita?"  
  
"It's ok, I don't love you. But in royal marriages that rarely matters. However, I cannot say I wasn't hurt by your betrayal!" She frowned, "I have too much honor and pride to stand being cheated on! Do you think I do not have a lover too? But I put my duty first! You complain about being treated like a child but that is exactly what you are!"  
  
Ulrich stood up and turned on her. "Don't talk to me about duty! That's all my life has been about since the moment I was born! I can't stand it! I've finally found something that I want…and yet I can't have her."  
  
Aelita placed a timid hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. Humans and Elves, we aren't so different." She smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to leave. "Oh and don't forget what I said kid." She winked and closed the doors.  
  
Ulrich slammed his fist down on the window sill. "It's just not fair!" He fumed silently to himself. And then his eyes fell on a figure walking on the grounds outside of his window. He felt his anger leave him as a sad smile found it's way to his lips.  
  
Yumi loved the feel of grass on her bare feet. She rarely wore shoes but her home in the forest wasn't as soft as this. She laughed softly as a butterfly fluttered around her feet. Odd smiled as he watched from near by. Oh he loved her. Why couldn't she see that? But then, Yumi was always ignorant when it came to Odd. She just saw him as she wanted to, like a brother, like a friend.  
  
Odd sighed and glanced up at the castle, he wanted to go home. To get away from this place, it really was the best thing for Yumi. She couldn't fit in here. His eyes landed on the top window of the tower and Odd frowned. There was Ulrich, just the site of him made Odd burn with jealousy. What had he done to earn Yumi's love?  
  
Well it was nothing to worry about. Soon Ulrich would be married, and Yumi and Odd would leave for the island. Maybe then, after Ulrich was out of the way, he would tell his love exactly how he felt…maybe…  
  
A child cried out, a mother screamed, and the fire burned on. The rain poured, the thunder crashed and still the fire burned on. Terror and confusion reflected in their eyes. Tongues licked lips and feet marched forward. The sky cried, the gods stomped and still the fire burned on.  
  
Yumi woke with a start. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as she breathed heavily. "A nightmare, that's all it was." She muttered to herself as she hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
Tomorrow, it was tomorrow. Tomorrow Ulrich would belong to Aelita and Yumi would never see him again. She clenched her fists and cried.  
  
A knock on the door woke Yumi early that morning. She rose and opened the door. A maid walked in carrying a beautiful silk dress. It was red in color, Yumi hated to wear red. But she slipped into it without complaint, and even aloud the maid to brush and style her hair.  
  
Ulrich stared at his reflection in the mirror. He tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. He sighed and wished for the umpteenth time that this wasn't happening. Not now, not ever, not like this.  
  
She couldn't help but smile when she saw Aelita, dressed beautifully in a lavender gown with small white flowers in her pink hair. Yumi winked at the Princess as she walked by and received a bow in return. Odd reached over and touched Yumi's hand. She grasped it in her own.  
  
Ulrich tried to keep his eyes on Aelita but he kept glancing at Yumi. She looked gorgeous, she always did, but she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. It bothered him that she felt ashamed to make eye contact. The words of the priest drifted heavily around the silent room but they never reached his ears. Only when Aelita pressed her soft lips against his did he realize what was happening. He let his eyes fall on Yumi one more time, her eyes were blurred by tears but her smile firm. She nodded and he felt his heart break as he wrapped his arms around the wrong girl.  
  
A/N: ok, I know that was short but jeez you guys were persistent reviewers so I figured I'd better give you something. I think I'm going to have a vote, I've seen other authors do it. What would you prefer: longer chapters at least once a month or shorter chapters at least once ever two weeks.  
  
And I'm not going to do this thanks thing very often, just takes up space really but I wanted to let you all know how much I really appreciate you reading and reviewing my story. I never really planned to take Perfect Race all that seriously, it was more of something to do. I expected that, like all my other stories, I would get one or two reviews and that be it. So thanks guys! I love you all.  
  
Arika-of-the-Demons I updated see! I am flattered that you like my fic that much, that might be one of the nicest reviews I've ever received.  
  
Hawke fairy Me too!  
  
Silver Dollar I did!  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love Nice username. And don't read this if you don't want a spoiler but Odd ain't gonna get anybody. I'm always cruel to my favorite characters.  
  
violett witch Think I should? How though?  
  
Chinxy You'll see!  
  
Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome I love these guys. Michiko you rock my world! Yes I do need you to look over my shoulder and bug me and tell me what to do. P.S. EVERYONE READ THEIR STORIES!  
  
Joanna Yeah I discovered it at Michiko's house, she made me watch ever friggin episode. Now it's the theme song is like encoded into my brain.  
  
Kay Short but sweet.  
  
Clawsm Wow, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Angelic Death Love the face.  
  
Yumi165 I'm trying!  
  
SoujiroFanatic Thankyou! I love fantasy and spend a little too much time day dreaming about fantasy stuff so I really enjoy writing about elves.  
  
Possesed Angel I shall!  
  
Dante The Poet Yeah, sorry bout an grammatical errors I've made. I'm not too good in that area. Grammatical is a pretty long word too.  
  
audi katia Yay a rose! Thankyou! Um, does she really seem shallow?  
  
Phew that took a while. Keep the reviews coming guys! 


	5. A Sudden Ending

Blahh! I just reread this story and I have to say I'm rather embarrassed. My writing style…I hope to think that it has improved since I last worked on this story. Again, like it said in my profile I have no intention of continuing this story. Just wanted to say thanks and apologize for abandoning my fic. I was really happy about all the reviews I got. So…goodbye all!


End file.
